


Mr. Popular and the Dancer

by hwiyounhg



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Dancer, F/M, Popular, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyounhg/pseuds/hwiyounhg
Summary: Yoo Mina, your average high schooler who dances, who hangs out with friends, and just like every girl at her school, likes Lee Jeno. A lot of the girls has already confessed to him. Except, Mina.Mina is very shy and seems to embarrass herself a lot, especially in front of Jeno.Will Mina have the courage to talk to Jeno?





	Mr. Popular and the Dancer

The only sounds that were to be heard was the pencil writing on the paper. But the only one not making that sound was Mina, Yoo Mina. Getting her mind to possibly answer the math problem with the strategies taught was difficult. Mina, of course was distracted (and stuck on the same math problem, giving up on all of the strategies.) She thought to herself that she should just hand it in. It's only one problem. Nothing wrong, right? Mina sat at her seat, her mind wandering to no where as the bell rung. Signaling the last class of the day, and interrupting her wandering mind.

Now, what is her last class? You're probably wondering. 

I'll answer that for you, dance class. Now you're also probably wondering, why is there a dance class at her school? 

Mina goes to not just an ordinary school. She goes to a performance school. And when she moved from Suwon to Seoul, she attended the school. The reason is... dance. She wanted a career with dance. She’s thinking either a dance teacher or even dance on stage as an idol.

The dancer, loves the sensation of the air when she twirls, her mind and body feeling the beat of the music. The music taking her into different worlds and feeling free.

Walking to the mini dance studio at this hour makes her excited, because of someone who walks past her everyday.

Jeno.

 

Lee Jeno.

Now, Mina has had a conversation with him before (she considers it a conversation, but really he asked what the formula in chemistry was.) But really, they aren’t friends. 

She loves it when Jeno’s eyes become smaller when he smiles (she calls it the “eye smile”.) And his voice? That makes her weak to her knees. Basically everything about him.

She would confess to him, but Mina is very shy, also gets embarrassed easily. Yeonha told her she should confess to him, but Mina would refuse, knowing what will happen. She’ll be a stuttering mess. 

And she knows she has no chance in talking to him. His social status is high up. Every girl loves him, probably even some guys. But Mina, considers herself a bit low in the social status rank. She has some friends though. She isn’t alone completely. 

Mina felt a buzz in her hand. The phone keeps buzzing until she picks it up to see who texted her. Yeonha. One of her closest friends.

**Yeonha (1:30 pm)**

Hey, want to go out with me and Kira?

Kira is a girl from America. She hasn’t spoken to Kira as much, so she hopes she can talk to her more. She moved to Korea a while ago. And yes! She needed a break from studying. Chemistry is stressing her out.

As Mina was texting Yeonha back, the next thing she feels was a body colliding to her face.


End file.
